Bonds
by Frayed Misfit
Summary: A tiny tiny sneak of what I have been obsessed with, strong strong NarcissaLupin.
1. Default Chapter

**Bonds.**

**A work in progress, this is the teaser trailer ... It shall not be posted until it is totally completed, consisting of 3 divisons.**

Disclaimer: All characters associated to the series, Harry Potter, belong to J.K Rowling and in no way am I claiming these rights. I am making no profits from my posting of Harry Potter fan fics, nor do I intend to in the near or late future. The ideas are mine, that originated through my mind and they are not yours, please refrain from touching them. Song Lyrics mentioned belong to the great band 'Live' from their inspirational song 'I want to dance with you', these are in italics. Remus/Narcissa is an original shipping devoured by myself, please by all means, spread the love!

* * *

A person is shaped from their beginnings, life begins and ends with family.  
Magic runs within a family, passed down; generation to generation.

* * *

... Remus looked down at Narcissa, her head rose and fell in time to his breathing. He bent his own head to place a kiss in her golden hair, it was one of those true times in his life where he felt truly happy.

_Well The Goddess finally sleeps,  
in the lap of her lover.  
Subdued in all her rage,  
and I'm aglow with the taste.  
The Demon's driven out.  
And happily replaced,  
by the presence of true love._

The words that she had whispered to him as he held her tight in his scarred body still taunted him. Lucius, now that was a hurdle. He could hardly imagine a life where people were expected to marry for connections and not for love. Yet she stayed so proud, so defiant, so strong.

He had told her about that dark night, so long ago, when his life had changed. She had accepted who, what he was; now that had been a shock. 

She had been transformed from the unavailable ice queen into a completely vulnerable, understanding lover. She had become more than Remus could ever imagine ...

* * *

... Remus waited for the Hogwarts train to arrive at King's Cross Station. His mind was flooded with memories of his teenage years. The platform slowly began to fill up with students dressed in muggle and wizarding clothes. They came from all walks of life and some looked at him out of the corner of their eyes in curiosity.

A boy held his eye, he would be around thirteen years old with startling grey eyes and slick silver blonde hair. Something about the way that he walked, the way he glanced casually at him and raised an eyebrow, reminded him of a girl he once knew. A girl who was stolen by the harshness of the society in which she belonged.

The boy waved an absent hand behind him gesturing to someone lost in the crowd, a clear upper class voice announced,

"Mother, over here."

He turned to wait for her.

Narcissa was almost unrecognisable. Her body was riddled with the affects of the Crutacious curse, there was nothing to her but skin and bones, yet she walked with the same assurance and confidence that haunted Remus. Her eyes, once so young and beautiful, met his and he could not turn away. She had become this because of the serpent. Lucius Malfoy was a heartless death eater that cared for nothing but his own wealth and reputation. He did not love her. Not as Remus did ... 

* * *

A/N: So ... this is just a little sneak at what I have been spending all my time on, the one I have been neglecting Brothers for. Never fear, I do still love Sirius more than Remus, Remus is just so much more .. flexible. It's taking me such a long time to write because it focuses on 3 generations, Alyssa; Remus' mother, Remus during the time of the marauders and finally Remus in the time of Harry and the gang. It's a massive documentation of Lupin and his entire life, and of course that includes the oh so lovable Narcissa Black. Infamous cousin of the adorable, hot and strong Sirius Black. So please review to tell me if your interested in me posting the entire thing here, if I get no reviews .. that means no story, it will simply sit comfortably in my folder of other completed fan fics that I oh so much enjoy but do not publish. So they choice is yours...

Choose wisely ... 


	2. Being the First Part

**Division One**

**Being the first part in the Labyrinth of Tales.**

Remus slammed his clenched fist into the sand box, his toys scattered the vicinity, tied among Zoe's dolls. His lungs expanded, his broken soldier clutched desperately in his free hand. The familiar itching began in his mouth and swallowed its way down into his throat. A loud wail escaped his vocal cords and the tears streamed their way down his cheeks.

A firm voice from behind silenced him "Remus. Be Quiet, your mother is sleeping."

His wail ended in an instant, everything was done because mother was sleeping or resting. For the three years of his existence it had been that way. It had become merely a way of life, you can't have that, because mother is sick; don't touch that, because mother is sick. 

It was not an excuse, not even a reason, just the path that life had made.

* * *

Alyssa Landon tapped her wand boredly on her knee, as she watched the other girls from her grade lounging around the great lake through the window of the Gryffindor common room. It looked like a fantastic day out, if only she wasn't trapped inside the castle with a damn cold. It was a reason to practice for the upcoming NEWT'S, if she could be bothered. But could anyone be bothered? No one expected much from her, in fact no one barely noticed if she spent the entire school day in the hospital wing, no one that was except for Beth. Beth was head girl and everyone loved her, and everyone loved perfect William Potter who held onto her every word. So if friends counted those goody-two-shoes who felt sorry for you and wanted to gain brownie points then yeah, Beth was a friend, a good one at that. 

"Alright Lyss?" interrupted a voice from behind her, no reason to ask who, it had to be Beth, no one else would bother.

"Holding on" she laughed, swinging her legs from the arm of the chair to face the other girl. Once again she was startled by Beth's brilliance. She was very attractive, not tall, but with the air of a well-to-do wizarding family. Her dark hair spilled across her shoulders and highlighted high cheek bones, she held herself in a way that told people that she would not stand for anything that was not good enough. She was strong, and talented, no one could deny that.

"Well just keep holding on, we don't want you getting sick for the exams." she replied, sweeping her hair back into a pony tail. Alyssa wasn't quite sure who Beth meant by 'we', no doubt Will, as he was the main topic of her general conversation.

"I'll try my hardest. How have you been anyway, haven't talked to you for a while."

"Pretty good actually. Flitwick was kind enough to offer me private charms lessons, in a vain hope to pull my marks up, I don't know what he is thinking of, but I hope it works. There's not much more to tell you, Will and I tried out for Puddlemere United, it would be so great if we both got on the team but I stuffed up my audition, the snitch was having a bad day." she laughed and so did Alyssa, she didn't really care. "The Cannons asked will to sign with them, they didn't even ask for a try out. Will says they haven't been doing too well in the league this year, so they're his last resort ... he isn't really su ..." she trailed off picking up on Alyssa's lack of enthusiasm. "Well, that's enough about me, what are you plans for next year?"

Alyssa felt like screaming NOTHING. It was so hard not too when you had no dreams, no family to support you and not even any indication of the direction that you might head into to. It seemed as if Beth's life was a storybook in which the main character has a happily-ever-after beginning, middle and end, that nothing went wrong because she was the princess. Alyssa had nothing and meant nothing to no one. The closest she had ever come to a real boyfriend had been Dwain Goyle who only wanted to get between her legs and was to ashamed to got out in public with her. 

Beth was looking at her with a patient smile on her face, weaving her own wand between her fingers. "Well, I don't really have a plan yet, there is this boy at home ... a muggle, he's my sister's friend and she thinks that he might want to get to know me a bit better. You know maybe get together some time. I don't know, I guess I'll see what happens."

Beth squealed and squeezed Alyssa's arm, "I knew some boy must like you!! You are so gorgeous, but of course you never listen to me!! Well, I hope it all works out for you, I'm sure it will, because you have an amazing brain."

Alyssa coughed, "Ok, ok, I get the picture, but I do think all the flattery is just a tad bit unnecessary."

Beth shrugged "If your think so, but honestly, I think you do seriously underestimate your talents. But there is no point standing here telling you, you'll never listen to me." She leaned over to hug Alyssa, "Well, get better soon and don't study too hard!"

"I'll try!!" Alyssa laughed and waved as Beth exited through the portrait hole. A friend was a friend and they are precious, thought Alyssa. She closed her eyes and pictured Tammin Lupin, perhaps they would work out, but how could she possibly tell him about Hogwarts and magic? That was an obstacle that would have to be climbed when she reached it.

* * *

The sun struggled feebly through the dark curtains that surrounded the heavy living room. Remus' toy soldiers marched confidently yet quietly in a straight line. Remus watched their every move with rapt enthusiasm. The day at school had been another horrible experience, not the worst but still horrible. He hated physical education classes with a passion, the other boys in his class all ran faster, jumper further, skipped for longer. No one ever wanted the Lupin boy on their team, so the last team to pick always moaned and groaned as he wandered over to join their side. Today had just been a tad bit worse than usual as both teams had strongly disagreed to take him, resulting in his job of fetching the ball every time it left the field. The boys had resorted to calling him 'fetcher dog' and whistling when the needed him. Good grades kept his father happy, but it no longer pleased Remus. It was merely another excuse to pick on the weedy kid. He glanced over to where his twin sister Zoë lay, an Enid Blyton book clasped firmly in her hands. He could not understand why she got it easier at school than he did, for some reason no one picked on her, yet she was his twin. 

His current thought process was halted by a loud moan from his mothers bed room. His dad was coming home late from work toady so it was up to Remus and Zoë to take care of their Mother. Zoë leapt of the couch but Remus lay a hand on her arm communicating that this time he would see to her needs. He liked to visit his Mother because often when his Father was home the children were forbidden to see her. In a delirious state she often told him about her childhood and teenage years. About another world, a world filled with witches, wizards and magic. She told him that she could tell that he was the same as her but that Zoë was different, she wasn't gifted. The stories she told about a wizarding school and a ball game played on broomsticks enthralled Remus and he often wondered what it would be like to become a part of such a fairy tale world. 

"Remus" she whispered as he entered the room, she lifted a frail arm and beckoned him to her side.

He took her hand and sat on a chair next to her bed, she looked so pale, so fragile. He wished on every star that he could someday make her smile, make her feel better, if only for a second. 

"I want to show you something." she said, her almond eyes connecting with Remus'. Remus watched as she reached a hand under her blankets and uncovered a small leather case, the top of the case was engraved with a rearing lion, her initials scrawled beneath it, A.L. She placed a finger on the brass lock and whispered "_Ada_", immediately the case opened revealing a larger wooden box that could not have possible fit inside the leather casing, that had seemed to have disappeared. She withdrew a long black stick, it was polished so perfectly that Remus could see his reflection clearly among its depths. 

"This is my wand." she smiled and held it out to Remus. He took it with amazement, it vibrated softly in his grasp. 

"Wave it," She urged, imitating a swish in mid air. 

Remus' stomach performed a belly flop, was his Mother once again behaving oddly, as his Father had claimed when he had brought his Mother's stories up or was .. was this true? It was hard to think otherwise, the .. wand, in his hand sent strange feelings into his arm, feelings that made him feel alive, full of magic. 

"Go on ..." she urged again, nodding her head encouragingly. 

He concentrated his whole mind on the sensation now pumping through his body, making him feel alive, he lifted the wand and waved it slowly in a arc through the air. To his amazement and his Mother's gasp, a series of stars, blue and purple, seemed to levitate out of the wand. He stared at them in fascination, lowering the wand to his Mother's clapping. 

He looked at her, she was smiling.

* * *

Alyssa fidgeted with the hem of her new summer dress, she had now ceased her continuous pacing of the hall way to check her watch again. 6:58 pm, two minutes since she last looked and two minutes until Tammin was due to arrive. To take her on a date, a date!!! She bit her bottom lip to stop her excitement exiting through her mouth and in an attempt to settle the butterflies that were doing Eru knows what in her stomach. She hurried to the bathroom to check her reflection for the umpteenth time that evening, she knew she shouldn't have gotten ready so early, but it gave her something to do instead of pretending to read the muggle newspaper, that held absolutely nothing of interest to her. She flustered as she took a glance at her now anxious looking face, applying a smudge more lip gloss and twisting the ends of her hair around her finger. This would be her first proper date, and she desperately did not want to stuff things up, she was greatly thankful that she had no gotten sick prior to it, and now felt positively sure that something else would go wrong. 

The door bell chimed the stupid tune that her Mother found amusing and Alyssa found herself taking large deep breaths, willing her self to take control and appear confident. She smiled at herself in the mirror and made her way down the hall, calling goodbye to her Mother and Father as she picked up her light cardigan and handbag. She paused for a second and flung open the door, there a smile playing on his lips, one hand firmly clasped behind his back stood Tammin Lupin. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek, the hand emerging from behind his back and displaying a beautiful array of wildflowers.

"Good Evening Alyssa." He smiled, the charm that held her captivated working its way easily into his stance and voice. 

She beamed, her stomach, if it were possible, performing a series of circus acts that even the had clown would find difficult. "Thankyou Tammin." She smiled, taking the flowers and closing the door behind her, not wanting to leave them at home but to carry them all night. 

He took her hand and led her into one of the best nights she would have in the entirety of her short life. 

* * *

A/N: I know I said it wouldn't be published for quite some time, but well ... after the pleas and begging I received from many people and my own stupid mind, I decided to put up the first part of division one. It will get tons more exciting, the big bite coming up and a Hogwarts letter I believe, plus Alyssa's big confession. But I swear to myself that I won't put it up until I get at least another 10 reviews, -puppy dog eyes- You are all aware that I have already written it .. so once again this story is in your hands, review and you shall see all. Don't review and it will be mine ... only mine. 

clicky the purple button ... 


	3. Being the Second Part

**Division One.**

**Being the second part in the Labyrinth of Tales.**

Remus whistled a familiar tune as he made his way towards his home. The evening falling like a painted backdrop around him. The bird's tunes fading with the light, the night's chill covering the land on which Remus belonged. The recent discovery of his talents had made his mood suddenly cheerful, the world appeared more beautiful and the feeling of magic kept his head up in the face of the sweaty, jeering boys at his school. He knew something that they were not even aware existed, he could do things that they would never be capable of. Fair enough he couldn't run fast or catch a small ball, but could they make stars appear out of the end of their Mother's wands?? Remus did not think so. 

His new confidence caused his head to soar and his concentration to falter. It so happened that the afternoon after his Mother had trusted him with her most beloved secret he wandered into a wood. A dense wood, that should have been a shortcut to the small park behind his house. Her had done the trip many a times with his Father, in broad daylight. After all he _was_ a wizard, he could go where he pleased. 

The trees seemed to crowd him, pushing him faster along the weathered track, dead leaves spiralling to land on his face, his arms, his back. He swiped angrily at them, it was Spring, not Autumn yet the leaves continued to fall. His face narrowed, his arms hugging his small frame, hurrying forward between the tall forestry. An ear splitting scream scorched the whirling air, Remus clamped his hands to his ears in horror. Another answered the previous call, the air thick with inhuman voices. A yellow orb shone through the thick canopy of Birch trees, illuminating the path ahead of Remus, he began to run, clumsy feet tripping over coiled roots. Small whimpers issuing from his lips, terrified of the unknown. The screams became clearer, more dense, turning into howls of agony, Remus was forced to stop suddenly, throwing him onto the damp ground. The path he had been following had ended for no apparent reason, Remus shook as he lay there, his head facing the undergrowth, darkness closing in around him except from the light of the full moon. 

The ground trembled as the howls closed in with the darkness, Remus shook, not understanding, desperately trying to get out of the situation but with no where to go. He felt himself being pushed into the ground by a heavy force, something hairy held him there, it's howls now causing him to slip in and out of consciousness, his neck was severed by strong jaws, the blood gushing, he screamed and fell. The world lost it's colour, all was black.

* * *

"Pardon" Tammin inquired, his head that was previously resting on his hand had lifted so that his eyes connected with Alyssa's. 

She swallowed the huge lump that was rising in her throat, willing the outward calm to continue being portrayed. This was the one year anniversary of their relationship and marriage was looking a fine prospect. She hadn't meant to leave the fact that she was a witch go unnoticed for so long, but the truth was that she was now quiet happy to leave magic behind. There was no need for anyone to know, but he had to, it was only fair. 

"I'm a witch" she repeated more firmly, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Oh," he replied lamely, his hand leaving hers, the feeling of rejection overwhelmed her. "So ... you like, practice witchcraft? Your a Wicca?"

"Not exactly," Alyssa frowned, only now realising how odd this must seem to a muggle who had no idea that another world existed along side his own. "Um, well I went to school, Hogwarts. It's a school for Witchcraft. But not like people here do ... sorry this is really hard to explain."

Tammin closed his eyes and opened them again, "No, don't be sorry, I'm just finding this difficult to comprehend. You have special powers and other people do too, but they all live somewhere else?"

Alyssa sighed, placing her coffee cup down and pushing it away from herself. "Well yes, sort of. I can do spells with my wand and mix potions. There are also magical animals, like Unicorns and Grindylow's."

"Oh" Tammin replied again. "Right."

An awkward silence disturbed there usual easy chatting, Alyssa's lip trembled not sure what his reply meant, he was the only person who she felt comfortable with, her only friend, having not kept in contact with the magical world. 

"Well, I better get going. Thanks for the coffee, I'll ring you ..." Tammin got up and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to exit the coffee shop in central London. 

Alyssa ordered another coffee and placed her head on the top of the table. Feeling, as she did for so many years at Hogwarts, out of place. It was one thing to not be accepted at Hogwarts for being a muggle born, but here she was not accepted either for being a witch. Was there anywhere she could belong? 

How could she have ruined her relationship with Tammin so badly? How could something so magic become so tragic? She decided that she shouldn't have told him, that she should have kept her freakiness to herself. She left the coffee shop without her second coffee and walked alone with her thoughts. 

* * *

The sun struggled into the woods, the path reappearing before the form of an unconscious boy. The dried blood on his neck covered the site of a werewolf bite. From this day, that boy would never be the same. His life would be determined by those who accepted him, those who were not frightened of him and those he could trust. 

Remus stirred, the damp ground groggy in his vision. The events of the previous evening flowing in unorganised sequences through his exhausted mind. A shaking hand was lifted to his neck, the wound was closed but the dried blood was transferred to his fingers, he whimpered trying to put the two pieces together, what had that thing been that attacked him? 

He struggled to his feet, feeling weak, stiff and unstable. The darkness of the night before returned and he sat back down on the ground, overcome by a strong series of shivers. Placing his arms around himself he cried; tears of confusion, tears due to his unpopularity, tears for his mother, for the pain now flooding his entire being. He sat there until the sun stroke the top of his amber hair, until he knew he must get home, before the night rolled again. How he returned to his front doorstep became a mystery that Remus could not recall, no matter how many times it replayed upon his mind. 

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Came the ear splitting scream from Zoë, her face white, the doorway allowing more light into the house than was usually accepted. The form of Remus' surly father rushed down the hallway, his face askew with worry, his strong arms engulfing Remus' shaky form, lifting him towards his bedroom. 

Remus awoke from a long slumber, eyes opening to find himself tucked tightly into his own bed. Lifting himself onto his elbows he yawned, wondering fleetingly how many days his sleep had carried him through. As though on cue his father entered the room, the collar of his work shirt undone, most unusual. He was holding a thick letter in his hand.

"Son, glad to see that you have woken, this letter has just arrived for you."

He handed Remus the envelope which was addressed in green ink. Remus lay it down on his bed, his eyes focusing on his father, realisation dawning.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep for?"

His father rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back.

"I am not sure what happened Remus, I thought you could enlighten me on the events of that night. You appear to have a large bite on your neck, yet you are not harmed in any other way, the doctor suggested a large animal had attacked you. Do you remember such events Remus?"

Remus shook his head slowly, he had a fair idea, having talked to his mother about the world that he belonged to, she had mentioned many beasts. The image of a large wolf flashed through his mind and something told him to howl. Howl? How strange ... he lifted a hand and felt stronger than he had ever felt before ... sort of renewed, but a strength that was oddly inhuman. 

"Dad ..."

"Yes Remus, what do you remember?"

"I think, I think it was a wolf. No not a wolf, a werewolf."

" ......"

"Dad?"

"Go to bed, don't tell lies."

His father snarled this last comment, exiting Remus' room and closing the door softly behind him. Remus shook slightly, aware that the words he had spoken were true. Feeling the creature now entrapped in his soul, howling, constantly howling, to be set free. 

His hands were shaking as he took the thick parchment envelope in his hands, there was no return address, he opened it, curiously.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date of which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' Heritage._

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos_

_Professor McGonagall._

Remus dropped the parchment, closed his eyes and opened then again. The letter was still there and the green ink upon it still shone clear. He gulped, placing the letter on the bedside table and tried to sleep. Hoping he would wake up to find it all a bad dream, a very bad dream.

* * *

A/N: ee don't hurt me!! I was editing this and decided it sucked so I rewrote heaps of it .. and decided to just post it before I deleted the whole thing. Anyway .. i'll try to be quicker with the new chapter and I will try to write more of Brothers. -sigh- Oo and I'm going to New Caledonia!! -dances-

Review .. please!!


	4. Being the Third Part

Bonds.

Being the Third part in the Labyrith of Tales.

* * *

The Kettle signaled that it was boiled by a high pitched whistle that had the effect of making Remus loose intrest in his newspaper. His almond shaped, amber eyes followed his father as he poured himself his daily cup of tea. Knowing but dreading that the topic would have to be resolved sooner rather than later, even if his father did pretend that the whole fiasco did not exist.

"I will need to sort out my school things soon, I start in less than a week."

Remus tried this attempt, his fingers crossed under the green laminex topped table. Willing an answer out of his stone faced father. He was however, suprised to hear the words escaping his fathers hin slightly parched lips.

"Yes, yes, yes. You mother needs to talk to you about where to obtain, ah, certain objects. She seems very anxious"

He twisted the string of his teabag around his little finger, lines appearing in the corners of his eyes that Remus could have sworn were not there before. It could be concluded that indeed he was the anxious one, not Remus' mother.

"Sure."

Remus did not want to press the issue further, keeping the excitement, anxiety and desperation frimly to himself.Returning quietly to the article on recent train strikes and taking a rather egar bite out of his honeyed crumpet.  
He did not see his father's head shake or the slight tremor in his hands as he lifted his tea cup. Tammin's fears were concealed skillfully, as one day Remus would learn to do, taught by a girl that had not yet entered his life, but who would change it more radically than the beast inside him.  
Tammin turned, eyeing his son with a sense of regret, fear. It was difficult to cypher.

"It would be best if you visited your mother after you finished your breakfast. Perhaps we can gather your school things today."

Today. Remus' heart leapt with the very tought. Jaming the rest of his crumpet into his mouth he attempted to finish it in one moutful, honey dripping like a red hand down his chin. He swollowed inconspicuosly. Glad that his father had become engrossed in stirring the sugar at the bottom of his tea. Remus left the kitchen, trying his hardest not to run. 

* * *

The phone rang.

Alyssa stared at it, stomach twisting, nails drying.

This had become a daily ritual since her last date with Tammin, her big news had come as a shock to Tammin, but it had also opened the old wound in Alyssa. Memories had begun to return of Beth and quidditch, of charms and cloaks, wands and ghosts. Tammin could never be apart of what bellonged to her, he could never understand how it felt to use a powerfull spell correctly, or how it felt to catch the snitch (even if it was in your 2nd year dormitory while you were dreaming of the head boy). Did she really want to become a full time piece in his life, in his life without magic? 

The invitation that had come and past lay folded at her feet. She wished now more than ever that she had gone, for herself not for Beth. She had believed that she could drown the witch out of her soul, that it would be glad to be gone. How she hated to feel alone, isolated and like she was carrying a disease. Sometimes she wished that she was the new Mrs Potter, that her family understood, that her husband would be the same ... the old jealousy returned. It lit a comfort in Alyssa's heart, but the phone continued to trill. 

She unfolded the thick crisp white parchment and re-read the calligraphy words upon the surface. It had been the only invitation that she had ever recieved, and it was from her friend, her friends and she had ignored it. Now it was too late. Beth had been married for over 6 months now, she would belive that Alyssa did not want to know her anymore. That hurt Alyssa more than the fact that Tammin might not accept her for who she was. 

She picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Lyss .. thank Eru you are alright. I'm comming over."

Alyssa stared at the phone as Tammin hung up, great ... just great. She still did not know where her heart lay or what her feelings were. Galncing down at herself she sighed, standing from her circle of tissues and memorandum she walked towards her bathroom. Pink dressing gown and bloodshot eyes contrasted perfectly with birdsnest hair. Taking a quick shower, she emerged into a clean pair of jeans and one of Tammin's old comfortable jumpers. Bending to pick up her school diary and her wand she halted. No, if he wanted to become a part of her he could see her stuff, accept it, accept what it meant to love her. That she came with a fair few strings attached. 

* * *

Remus had never experienced a more excruciating car ride. His mother had told him where to go to access the magical world, through a pub called The Leaky Couldron, he would have to tap different bricks and would then be ommitted to Diagon Alley, that was the name of the place where all the shops he needed to visit would be. In his hand was clasped his admission letter, containing his booklist and other requirments. His father had specified that he and Zoe would stay in the pub while Remus went into the alley himself, Remus was quite nervous of this factor. Looking with glazed eyes into the flashing coutryside he straightend his shirt for the umpteenth time that morning, barley noticing that the scenery was vastly changing into a more built up zone. London and Diagon Alley were approaching. 

***

"James Potter's the name. And you are?"

Remus spun from his stupor, having found his way into Daigon Alley itself had been a task, the bombardment of a different reality had stunned him. This boy woke him from his slumber, a boy his own age, talking to him.

"Er ... Remus Lupin."

Remus mumbled, briefly and weakly shaking the boy's extended hand. James stood in front of him, black messy hair, perfect wizarding robes, oozing confidence so much it made Remus want to sick up. Oh god, why did he not know anything. This boy, James, probably found him mad, staring into a shop window at a seemingly old broomstick.

"Admiring the good ol' Comet 260 are we? Yes, very good broom, yet I outgrew mine years ago."

Waving a lofty hand through the air James turned back to the window, what on earth was he talking about, the broom ... the window. Peeking curiously into the shop behind the window, Remus tried to see what exactly he was suppose to be admiring. 

"Er, yeah."

James turned back to him, seeming to grow bored of whatever it was he was previosuly transfixed on. 

"So your starting at hogwarts this year I presume ... should be fun, I've personally been looking foward to this my whole life."

Remus had not even known this had existed until a month ago, but yes he suppose he had dreamed of something like this his entire life. 

"Yeah that's right. Me too."

"Great, hope we are both in Gryffindor together, there was never any doubt of me being sorted there, I'm not even worried. Where do you think you will go? What house are your parent's from? Funny, my parent's have never talked about Lupin's"

James' voice faded as he tumbled into thought. Remus thought hard too, Gryffindor. What on earth was Gryffindor? what house were his parent's from? Their own he guessed, this boy relly was real strange. 

"I dunno ... er, do you know where I can get these from?"

Remus indicated to his long list of items, exactly the same as the one that James was carrying. 

"Oh, yeah. Well your robes. Over there at Madam Makin's, your Wand, at Ollivander's of course ..."

And so it drifted that James Potter and Remus Lupin made acquaintences, James walking Remus through Diagon Alley, finally catching on that Remus was not pureblooded and had not grown up in a wizarding household. He explained about hogwarts, quidditch and what the items on the list were used for. Remus did not talk much, he let James do the talking, quite content to listen. Making sure that everything was remembered.

"And now, you need an owl. You can always borrow a school one, but an owl is not only a means of post, it's also your friend. My owl, Vince, is fantastic, I don't know what i could do without him. Here, in here."

Opeing the door for Remus, the two boys stepped into the Owl Emporium, Remus staring at the cages of Owls, the baskets of Cats and rats and other assorted animals in amazement. He was just admiring a tawny owl when James elbowed him sharply in the ribs, hissing in his ear.

"There are the Blacks. I knew they would be around."

Remus turned inconspicuosly. Eyes wandering over a large group of kids around his and Jame's age. 3 girls, 2 boys. 

"The one poking the rat, that's Sirius Black, the eldest of the brothers. There is no doubt where he will be sorted, Slytherin is not an option. The tall dark girl, she's evil, Bellatrix. The eldest of the girls, they are cousins you see. Dark as dark. She is the eldest of the whole clan, starting her 2nd year this year. The blonde, that's Narcissa, she's our age too. The weedy boy is Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, damn brat that one. Stole all our angels of horseback last gathering. That was before the Black's publically declared their hatred towards my own family and others. Oh, and the small brown girl, Andromeda ... not too sure. But still a Black."

Remus nodded, wishing to know more of Wizarding politics. He knew where he wanted to be sorted now, Gryffindor. James nudged him hard in the ribs again, rubbing his side he looked up. There with Bellatrix leading them, waltzed the Black gang.

"Alright Potty, wow!! Found yourself a wee friend ... kinda cute isn't he?"

Her voice made him shudder, high pitched and full of whines. Sirius crossed his arms, an almost unrecognisable frown weighting down the corners of his mouth. If Remus had understood these politcs he would have seen the frown for what it really was and not a selfish spoilt boy frowing at his older and more respected cousin. 

"Shove off Black."

James retorted, a deep crimson creeping into his pale cheeks, he stood his groud amazingly while Remus felt like recoiling, why did he have to get into a fight on his first day? 

"It's ok Potter ... your turn will come. We couldn't be bothered wasting our precious time on a muggle loving fool like yourself. Good day."

The younger girl spoke, Narcissa. Her voice a stark contrast to her elder sisters, like velevet that had been brushed to perfection. Painted lips forming perfect words. Chin held clear of the lace that trimmed her black witch's cloak. She took her sister's elbow firmly, pushing it slightly towards the direction of the doorway. Bellatrix huffed but let her younger sister lead her. Remus could have sworn he saw something sparkle in Narcissa's eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Eeek! sorreh guys this update took me so long to piece together. And i know how important this part of the story is .. eee I've just been so busy, I went overseas to New Caledonia and i'm staring university (Journalism) on Monday ... so i'm not sure how frequent this story will cotinue. Never fear though I do love it so i will finish it. I need some feedback. I was going to jump to 6th/7th year soon after the sorting .. because otherwise this story would be way to long. how do you guys feel about that? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for all your patience! Enjoy and Review!


	5. Being the Fourth Part

**Bonds.**

**Being the Fourth part in the Labyrinth of Tales.**

His cloak felt heavy, his stomach turned incessantly in circles that made sweat bead on his forehead. He knew that it was perhaps a lame thing to be so worried about, yet he was. Eyes focusing on his new friend, James, out of the corner of one eye made his worry seem even more unnecessary. James, with his straight back and quirky confident smile, who knew already the outcome of his sorting, if he was not in Gryffindor; there was seriously something wrong with the world. Remus on the other hand, had no one to compare to, surely his mother was a Gryffindor, yet he could be placed anywhere, and somehow he wanted to be with James, wanted to be in the house that was known for bravery, he guessed that perhaps that made him brave.

As 'L' came considerably before 'P', Remus found himself climbing the 3 stairs to the sorting hat earlier than James, found himself turning to face the entirety of Hogwarts, only to pull the aging leather hat over his hat. It took less than 10 seconds to decide, but for Remus it felt a lifetime to decide his fate, his home, his security.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It took another 30 seconds and a kind word from Professor McGonagall before it occurred to Remus that the hat had made his decision. As he stood he felt as if the eyes of the entire world bore into his head, he made sure not to stumble down the stairs as he slid into a vacant seat at the Gryffindor table, wringing hands with those around him. The rest of the sorting passed by in a blur for Remus, James being sorted into Gryffindor came as no surprise, yet it was still a pleasant one. With James seated next to him, Remus enjoyed the best meal he had ever experienced. James looked on in awe as Remus managed to chow through a roast chicken, 4 pork sausages, a handful of vegetables and half a cheesecake.

Remus was quietly satisfied as he climbed for the first time to the Gryffindor common room, James was talking animatedly at his side about his favourite subject, quidditch, as they reached the portrait hole amongst other 1st years and lead by a rather pompous prefect. As soon as they entered the common room, its fires welcomingly ablaze, the couches untidily splayed with plush and colourful cushions, floating candles shedding light on the tables that would serve well for late night study, Remus felt suddenly as if he was home at last. Following James up the stairs to their dormitory he emitted a rather stretched yawn, not aware that this night would not be over yet, there were still surprises in wait.

"What are you doing here?"

James voice rang clearly through the fog that had obscured Remus' tired mind, leaning casually on the central bed; his lips parted in a rather mischievous grin, sat a boy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Well yes I was rather surprised!" The boy jeered.

James has stormed towards the occupied bed, his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"But, you're a Black. You're in Slytherin."

The word Black seemed vaguely familiar, yet it took Remus a few moments to shuffle through the large quantity of information he had learnt so far about the Wizarding world to remember what it referred to. The Blacks, the ones that had come up to James and himself in the Owl Shop, the family that was so into dark magic that soon they would all die of overexposure. Moving into his new dormitory behind James he didn't know what to say, what this boy said could not be true, could it?

"Potter I am ashamed of you! Did your parents only ever educate you so far as to allow that _all _Black's were Slytherin? Indeed a fair few are but my Uncle wasn't and a long list more in my family, including me. Besides I think I suit Gryffindor much more aptly, being brave and all."

Flopping backwards onto the bed he now occupied, the Black boy wore a rather proud-of-himself and quirky smile; catching Remus standing there he nodded his head, blue eyes catching Remus' hazel ones.

"I'm Sirius, your new best friend."

Finding his head nodding in time to Sirius', Remus stole a quick glance towards James who sighed rather deeply and sat himself down on the bed next to the one Sirius was on.

"Whatever Black, if you think Remus and I are going to be your friends, I think you should reconsider, your family, my family ... clearly not a good mix."

It was like a tennis match in which Remus could not understand the rules, or which country each player was from, Sirius didn't seem all that bad, besides what James had told him about his family, and he had never had one friend in his entire life, let alone two. Sirius spoke again from his relaxed pose on the plush bed, dark hair falling off the side of the blanket, voice smooth and not at all worried.

"Potter ... James, there is a lot you don't know about me and my family, not everything is what you read in Witch Weekly or the Flying Stones, I'm a Gryffindor, the hat told me that, and if you don't want to be my friend, fine, but I don't think you should make decisions for ... sorry, Remus was it?"

Remus jerked out of the tennis match that had been rallying inside his head, he had never had good people skills, even with his own father, indeed the only person he had truly felt comfortable talking to was Zoë. These two boys were both so confident, so much like the sporty boys at his old school that threw rocks at him and made him pick up their rubbish, yet they both wanted to be his friend, it was almost as if there was some competition going on over him.

"Err; yeah my name's Remus Lupin."

Shuffling uncomfortably towards one of the other unoccupied beds he sat down on it quietly, lifting his almond shaped eyes to the ceiling, lifting a hand he loosened his tie and undid the first button of his crisp new shirt, a wave of sleepiness rolled over him and his bed felt so soft under his tired legs. Yet eh boys bantered on, neither one wanting to loose this pointless and seemingly endless argument.

"I wasn't making decisions for him, it's just that he was my friend first and I was positive that he would want to stay that way and not be friends with an arrogant liar, such as you Black. Go back to the Slytherin common room before I call a prefect, this game is growing tiring."

Letting out the loudest and most playful laugh Remus had ever heard in his life, Sirius drummed his fists into his pillow, lifting his head to laugh some more, feeling the corners of his moth twitch Remus had the feeling that this sort of laugh was highly contagious. Not daring to encase James would get angry and then he would loose his only friend he tried to duck his head to the side so that the laughter wouldn't come out. But before he could do so, another laughter had joined Sirius', James had thrown himself onto his bed, a hysterical giggle escaping his wide open mouth, feeling he could not possibly hold it in any longer, Remus laughed for perhaps the first time in 5 years.

It was this scene in which another boy that would be prominent in Remus' life walked harmlessly into, his round pink face and small beady eyes wide with confusion, the newcomer eyed the scene cautiously before speaking.

"Is ... is something funny?"

Sirius glanced up from his casual laughing fit on the bed, blues streaming with happiness, he took one look at the small and clumsy boy, lifted his index finger which pointed directly at him and burst into a fresh lapse of laughter. James and Remus could not help but take a small breath of oxygen, glancing at what Sirius was pointing at before joining him in a fresh round of hilarity. Remus clutched his stomach helplessly before collapsing off the bed and onto the rich maroon carpet, in which made Sirius and James laugh even harder. The small boy let out a rather nervous snort before pushing his glasses back onto his small pointy nose and moving towards the other vacant bed.

It was really only the first night of Remus' new life yet he felt he had been born again, a new more confident person had taken over from the shy, nerdy loser that he use to be. He had the sudden sense that everything was going to be alright now, he was alive and he had friends, anything was possible.


	6. Being the Fifth Part

**Bonds.**

**Being the Fifth part in the Labyrinth of Tales.**

* * *

And so the years tumbled by and soon the four boys that had laughed so helplessly in their dormitory on their first night at Hogwarts had turned into the most mischievous and notorious students in the entire school. It was the autumn of their fifth year when this story finally begins to move, the summer days passed into roaring winds and the slow meanderings of golden leaves and love was in the air.

* * *

"I cannot seriously believe that she would do that to me."

"Mate, Lily would do anything to stop you from getting within close proximity of her, did you really think she wouldn't notice you slipping a love potion into her coffee?"

Remus rolled his eyes helplessly to the ceiling of the library. The boys had been meeting there to study for their OWL's, but it had, as usual, turned into a gossip session, in which the agenda would be, as usual; Lily, pranks, Lily, pranks, Lily, Sirius' new girlfriend, Lily, pranks, Lily and quidditch. Remus sometimes wondered how they were ever going to survive until their seventh year if their 'study' sessions would always be like this, but he still added his comments in a dull undertone while scanning the room for his fellow prefects.

"Yeah, that was a tiny bit tactless Prongs, I still reckon you should give her a little bit of a break, you know, _breathing space_."

James turned his head rather conspicuously to check the table behind them, on which the girl of mention was seated with their fellow Gryffindor fifth years. He turned back dramatically towards them and winked one deep brunette eye.

"Now why would I want to do that Moony? She does love me; she just doesn't know it yet."

Giving a dash of his cocky smile he dipped his quill into the ink pot on the edge of his table and attempted to draw the figure of the quallygulmp they were suppose to be studying for Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius let out a very audible grunt and shrugged his shoulders hopelessly, it was indeed a situation without hope; Lily Evans would never even speak a civil word to James Potter let alone exchange a friendly kiss.

She sat on the plush cushioned chairs at the far side of the library, but Remus could still see her, her golden locks just visible around James' over-inflated head. She intrigued him in a way that nobody else did, she never spoke a word to him nor him to her yet he felt that he understood her. He could relate with the way she held her head so high and clear of the lace that trimmed every dress, it was exactly the way he dropped his head onto his chest and downcasted his eyes, same idea but different motives. She would sneer when their eyes met but he held the slight change that it was all just a portrait she painted so carefully for those who viewed her not as a person but as a doll. Filtering a tiny smile at the mere thought of her he dropped his eyes back to his transfiguration textbook, those emotions were for a different time, it too was a situation without hope.

* * *

Remus stifled a slight yawn as he leaned back against the rough stone wall, it was after midnight and he was on prefect duty. He had already let James, Sirius and Peter into the tapestry on the seventh floor and was awaiting their return, the boys had been considerably busy over the last few months, carefully and quietly discovering every nook and cranny of the castle. Remus adored maps, the soft curling of the parchment, the detail on Noumea, the folds over Boston; every night he would carefully unfold his maps around him on the floor of their dormitory, smoothing out the creases and sitting in the direct middle of the world. There were days when the maps made him feel insignificant, a teardrop in a sea of salty waves, and then there were days when he felt as if he could conquer each and every one. It was James' idea originally, making the map of Hogwarts, he would sometimes watch Remus carefully placing his maps back into the frayed cardboard box, and it bothered him that Remus knew so much about the wider world, but so little about the environment surrounding him. Sirius of course thought the map would be highly useful to assist in their prank playing, everyone agreed.

Lifting a hand he stifled yet another escaping yawn, dropping his ambers closed for a second, his ears suddenly alert to the sound of quickly shuffling feet. The footsteps were not coming from behind the tapestry, so unless the boys had found another way to come out, the footfalls did not belong to them. Probably a first year trying to find the lavatory, Remus drew his wand anyway and pushing off from his comfortable spot on the wall he made his way down the corridor quietly towards the walking person. Amber eyes heightened by the monster inside him, Remus could see clearly in the soft buttery light cast by the floating candles, he halted before the person walking towards him would be able to see his own shadows. The nightwalker had a hood drawn over its features and its head was bowed, it almost walked into Remus before he spoke.

"You should be in bed; I'm going to have to give you a detention."

The person startled backwards before its features became visible to him, the intelligent blue eyes, the chiselled cheekbones, the red slightly pouting lips, a line of tears had smudged her mascara and left an inky stain on her porcelain cheeks. Remus felt suddenly stupid to have acted in such a prefect manner, he wished he could have said something cool or quirky like Sirius' would have, before he could rectify himself, she had straightened, lifted her chin to a higher level and her icy words had been admitted.

"Piss of Lupin, I really don't have time for half-bloods like you."

Stung but still holding onto this one chance he retrieved a handkerchief from his back pocket and offered it to her, eyes softening he took a hesitant step towards her.

"Forget about the detention, are you alright?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at his handkerchief as if it was something deadly, shuffling unsteadily in her black robe she lifted a perfectly manicured hand to swipe angrily at her distressed features.

"I don't want your sympathy and I don't want your questions, as far as you are concerned you never saw me tonight."

She brushed passed him, her hand slipping briefly into his to retrieve his handkerchief, she had disappeared around the corner before he could call her back. No hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for my huge disappearance all year, University has been a huge change, and I've been concentrating my writings on my novel but I forgot how much I adored this fic. Thanks for everyone who reviews, its appreciated in ways that I can not even explain. Dark Gypsy, defiantly see you in Oz next year, miss you and Ordeal heaps hun!!


	7. Being the Sixth Part

**Bonds.**

**Being the Sixth part in the Labyrinth of Tales.**

The sun never seemed to rise on the days superseding the full moon; it was as if Remus was drowning slowly with no one to allow him to breathe until the monster was released. His limbs ached, his eyelids would grow tired and his scars would protest bitterly, desperate not to be re-opened. A feeble ray of buttery sunlight struggled through the gap in the curtains next to his usual bed in the Hospital Wing, sounds of elated laughter floated up from the grounds below. Heaving a sigh he turned back to the centre of the room, it was lunch break and Sirius, James and Peter had promised to visit him.

"You can lie down for a few minutes but unless you fall asleep you will attend afternoon classes. Just here will do, next to Mr Lupin."

Madam Pomfrey's voice came closer until she was visible beyond the row of beds and sickly patients, Remus quickly turned back towards the window when he saw the person she was leading towards him. It was strange, the circumstances in which he continuously met her, drawing his lips firmly closed he refused to say anything that would make him more idiotic in her eyes than he already was. The mattress beside him lowered and Madam Pomfrey's footsteps were retraced back down the corridor.

"Oh great, it's you again. Do you have a disease or are you just allergic to your filthy friends?"

Her voice filled his mind and it took him a second to realise that she was insulting him again. Turning his head towards her he raised his eyebrows.

"I could say the same thing to you, Narcissa, but that would be rude."

She gave a audible huff and rolled her head to the other side of the plush pillow, he watched her for a while lying there like that, golden locks spiralling towards him, her shoulders tense and he could tell her eyes were not shut. He did not know what it was about her that intrigued him, she was snobby, rude and had no consideration of his feelings. Sirius told him that she had always been like that, her nose in the air, quietly working on a tapestry or braiding her dolls hair while everyone else was climbing trees, playing quidditch or swimming in the estate's lake. Yet Remus seemed to see something else in her, the way she averted her eyes when she said rude comments, as if she didn't mean them but rather spoke them to keep her bitchy reputation.

"You seemed pretty upset the other night, maybe I could help?"

Voice kind he tried another tactic, desperate to break the shield he knew she was holding, knowing other members of her family however, he knew very well that he didn't stand much of a chance with this new tactic, but anything was worth the try.

"Maybe you could mind your own business."

"I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry."

"Look Lupin, just shut up, I have a huge headache and I'm trying to fall asleep before the end of break."

Giving her shoulders a shrug she burrowed deeper into her covers, shaking his head hopelessly he turned his attention back to the dancing sunlight and wished the full moon would hurry up.

The horn sounded for end of break shortly after, Pomfrey came to check on Narcissa but apparently she had feigned sleep, another hour passed until Pomfrey came again to bring Remus an anti-ache potion which he gladly gulped down. The days he spent in the Hospital Wing were generally uneventful, excepting the midnights when his fellow marauders would bring him cup-cakes from the kitchens and discuss their plans for the actual night of the full moon. He wondered fleetingly what had kept them from their lunch time visit but he did not dwell on it, instead he thought of the girl beside him and her wall of no emotions. It rather surprised him when she turned and spoke.

"Do you ever wish you could be someone else?"

Hazels turning on her blue's he nodded slowly,

"All the time."

The truth was that Remus wished he was someone else for the majority of his life, wished he was handsome and popular like Sirius or James, wished his mother could make him breakfast and hug him goodnight, but mostly he wished he wasn't a werewolf. Yet Narcissa asked the question but she was the girl who had everything every other girl dreamed of; wealth, extreme beauty, intelligence, dozens of friends, a loving mother and father and the most powerful wealthy eligible bachelor begging her to go on a single date with him.

"Me too."

Remus did not know what to say, he lowered his eyes to the potion eaten carpet, feeling her pain but unable to share any wisdom, he didn't want to ruin the fact that she had finally spoken to him. Her velvet voice continued after the short silence,

"I am so tired of being who everyone wants me to be, yet I am afraid of being myself. I'm sorry that doesn't make sense."

It was Narcissa's turn to downcast her eyes, Remus could see her out of the corner of his eye, her blues were wide with emotion and she chewed thoughtfully on the side of her perfectly formed lips.

"It's not easy to be yourself, look at me, I'm always myself and I'm still a looser."

Uttering a little laugh Remus tried to lighten the situation, he glimpsed a small smile pirouetting over Narcissa's frown and he was glad.

"I don't think you're a looser, you are brave and honest, and those are qualities I could never claim, if anyone is the looser it's me."

She thought he was brave and honest! His heart gave a tiny flutter and he tried to steady his breathing, hoping to hell that when he opened his mouth he wouldn't stutter.

"You are only a looser when you stop trying, and you haven't stopped yet Narcissa, that is bravery, speaking these words to me now, that is honesty. You have far more qualities than you let yourself see, do not be blinded by a lack of self confidence, I am positive that there is more to you than you let on."

Their eyes connected for a moment, hazel and blue, a complete understanding crossed between the pair and Remus felt the happiest he had ever felt. She whispered a barely audible thankyou, lips forming perfect words.

"MOONY!!!!"

Sirius crashed into view, leaping spread eagled onto Remus' hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey's screams following him a split second later,

"No running in my Hospital Mr Black!"

Sirius dipped his head sheepishly before muttering rude comments about the nurse under his breath.

"Moony! Ha! Prongs and Wormtail landed themselves with a detention, man you should have been there, Snivellus was fully asking for it and then …"

Sirius stopped mid sentence finally realising that Narcissa was in the bed beside them.

"You skiving classes again Cissa? Uncle will make you take remedial classes again, remember when you had to spend all summer brewing potions! Ha!"

"Shove off and don't call me Cissa, it's not like you care about me spending summer inside now that you are disinherited, Uncle will just lock you in with the house elves I suppose."

She sniffed self-importantly and Remus tried to remember how she was a few seconds earlier, he could have knocked Sirius out cold for interrupting them but instead he just rolled his eyes and elbowed Sirius so he would move off his leg. Sirius obliged and moved into the chair next to his bed, rolling his eyes too.

"So anyway Snivellus ended up with an irreversible Bat Bogey Hex because Peter and James cast it at exactly the same time. I think he was bagging out Peter's mum, it was a pity I was late on the uptake, but at least you'll have me to keep you company tonight."

Remus nodded slightly and couldn't help to smile at the thought of Snape with a bat bogey hex to increase his already lacking looks. Offering Narcissa a slight disappointed look he turned back to Sirius who handed him a thick wad of parchment from his book bag.

"It's some notes Prongs and I made about the map, thought they would interest you instead of doing your homework or staring at the ceiling."

Remus nodded in thanks, they would be interesting reading and they meant that they could almost start on their greatest achievement to date, the marauders map.

"Cool, thanks mate, guess I'll see you tonight then."

Sirius stood, his hands reaching into the pockets of his school trousers.

"For sure, and I'll bring heaps of those muffins, the ones that get bigger in your mouth, I slipped an order in to the house elves this morning."

Remus was eternally grateful to his friends, even if they interrupted the most elated moment in his life, those muffins were his favourites, Sirius was well aware.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm trying to update more regularly and make my chapters longer, as to the request of my faithful reviewers as to which I am eternally grateful. Thanks LunaStar for reviewing every chapter, you're a great motivator and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonds.**

**Being the Seventh part in the Labyrinth of Tales.**

Narcissa stayed in the bed beside him until the dinner bell rang, she did not look at him words but she swung her legs from the bed, straightened her uniform with a flick of her wand and walked towards the exit. They had not conversed in words since their brief conversation and Remus felt a certain lacking but was mortally too afraid to make the first move. Wriggling his feet in a vain attempt of ridding his legs of that tingling feeling he caught a whiff of his dinner being carried down the corridor to him by Madam Pomfrey. She lowered it onto his lap and he smiled gratefully, the only good thing that came from being bed ridden was the honour of being served every meal in your pyjamas. The gravy made him nauseous but the potato bake was superb. The hours to midnight ticked away slowly on the golden clock on the wall opposite, he could almost hum a tune in the time it took for one second to become another. The taste of the ever-expanding muffins almost swelled in his mouth but he could not quite remember exactly how they tasted, the rough grains of sugar, the hint of cinnamon. If he tried he could still smell her presence in the vacant space beside him, her exotic French perfume lingering but not her soul. Her voice always resounded in the roving spaces of his mind and he wished they would make music to his ears once more. He wondered brilliantly if he would always be in love with someone who was and always would be incapable of returning that feeling, he could only ever grasp a shadow of her self yet he was intoxicated. Her gaze a poison that lingered ever too sweetly on the tip of his lips, Remus was completely addicted to a drug that would do nothing for him but expose him more than he could ever imagine.

His mind wandered into other interests and not unusually fell into the area of maps once more; it was in this mood that Sirius found him. He glanced up to see his friend, a quiet shadow creeping down the hall between the empty beds.

As Sirius reached him he whispered, "_Muffilatio_" giving his wand a small flick before turning to Remus with a wide grin, able to talk freely now due to the spell cast around the bed.

"The house-elves were just _lovely_ tonight, they were more than happy to oblige me with not just normal ever-expanding muffins but flavour-enhancing ever-expanding muffins too!"

Speaking quickly as if this was the most exciting and important thing in the world Sirius deposited a basket of muffins on top of Remus' lap with a flourish.

Remus nodded his thanks and while Sirius took a seat he placed an offending muffin in his mouth. It swelled immediately, the chocolate chips grew larger, the soft buttery taste melted as he chewed and swallowed. The great thing about ever-expanding muffins was that they were sort of like a bottomless jar of cookies, the more you kept eating it, the more it grew. Remus took a glance at Sirius who was chewing and swallowing in frenzied motions and Remus had to muster all his self control not to laugh out loud, looking hastily away from Sirius he swallowed with one quick motion and the muffin was gone.

"Fan" a gasp "bloody" another gasp "tastic" Remus exclaimed as he wiped his mouth on the arm of his pyjamas.

Sirius muttered similar profanities once he had managed to master his own muffin. The boys then pulled out their maps and talked long into the night, never hungry and never tired.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The full moon had swept it curses upon Remus and then had gone and left him with a month of peace before it would return. It was the first weekend after the moon and Remus was sitting against the old beech tree in the grounds that overlooked the lake, small rays of sun filtering through the leaves and onto his slightly aching body. 'Hogwarts: A History' was open in his lap yet his eyes were watching a slight rippling motion spreading from the centre of the lake. Waves made from the Giant Squid no doubt but the movement calmed him and seemed to soothe the pain and anxiety away. Remus enjoyed moments like these, where he could sit by himself in the fullness of nature and wonder at his thoughts. Sirius and James were practicing quidditch, as usual, and Peter had wanted to watch them which had given Remus the perfect opportunity to have some alone time. He was just thinking of what a splendid spring day it was when he felt someone beside him. Glancing away from the ripples on the lake he looked upwards and to his left, towards _her_. She had her hands tightly clasped behind her, her lips steadily poised as if expecting attack and before Remus could utter a single word she spoke;

"Mesmerising isn't it? The water, the way it moves?"

Remus let his gaze drift back to the lake, unsure of why she had approached him and even more confused at why she would comment about something so mundane.

"Yes, it's very therapeutic" he agreed, hoping she would lead the conversation elsewhere, still unsure of her purpose.

She took a seat beside him, positioning the silk of her dress into careful folds in her lap, she held out his handkerchief that he had leant her all those nights ago, when she had been crying.

"Thankyou for your kindness," she paused "you are always asking after my health yet it is obvious you are far more ill than I have ever been".

It was more of a statement than a question, the one question that Remus dreaded answering; he hated lies yet could not escape one in this situation. He took back his handkerchief while pondering his answer.

"Everyone is dying, everyday we live is one less to breathe, one step closer to death. I am no less 'ill' than you are in those terms, we are all equals" his philosophical answer came out quietly and calmly and he lifted one knee to rest his arm on. Keeping his gaze on the water lapping onto the shore of the lake.

"Why is it that even though I have barely talked to you before, you seem to know what to say to me? I actually find it quite frightening, you intrigue me, that you can know so little yet so much" she had almost leaned closer while she said this, her eyes had found his face and studied it ferociously.

He let out a small laugh, afraid to lift his gaze to hers he merely smiled, "Perhaps it's because I know your cousin so well, you do have an awful lot in common. For one; you both hate asking for help but desperately need it. Is maintaining your Pride really worth you happiness?"

Startled again by his intelligence into human nature she composed herself before answering, finding it increasingly hard to let go of emotions she had long kept caged.

"Happiness has never mattered in my family and it never will. There are expectations placed on me that will cost me more than happiness if I do not fulfil them. Do you understand what it is like to be constantly judged by the purity of your blood? By the house you were placed into? By the company you keep? Society has already allotted me a place in this world, and frankly, happiness has not been given to me."

The way that she accepted this so calmly and frankly made Remus shiver to the bone, made him recognise Sirius' bravery all the more and made Narcissa's demeanour so much easier to understand.

"It doesn't have to be that way …"

He had reached a tentative hand to place on her knee before he realised she was crying. Not loud, emotional and angry crying but a single tear born of years of acceptance and quiet defiance. It traced a line from the corner of her eye to her chin. Remus let his hand move to touch the tear and the angles of her face, she stiffened under his touch and he withdrew his hand, hastily shifting his gaze back to the lake.

"Please never mention this to anyone, especially Sirius. I … I have to go." She spoke quietly yet Remus could tell she was distressed, he was about to speak his goodbyes but she had risen and left as quickly as she had come.

Everything was in fleeting moments. But wasn't that what life was?

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm back AGAIN. Reading 'Deathly Hallows', feeling the inadequacy of Lupin and Tonks' relationship and then the death of ALL of the marauders has driven me quite insane. So I've tried to launch back into fandom again. Although I've sadly forgotten a lot of my plans for this fic. Especially the parts concerning Alyssa, I may have to be completely horrible and leave them out for the time being. Good to be back, hope all my readers are out there somewhere.


End file.
